


Carpe Diem

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Movie Reference, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make this a special day and go out and have loads of fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Belated present for Bordo's Birthday. :)

Carpe Diem quote is from one of my favourite films. Dead Poets Society.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
